


A Cagey Bit of Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brothers, Captured, Community: rotg_kink, Feels, Gen, Kidnapped, Prompt Fill, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RotG kink meme prompt fill : Pitch captures Jack and any other Guardian, and they get put in the same cage in Pitch's lair. Space is at a premium, but Jack is being really weird about coming into contact with the other person and tries to keep his distance. </p><p>During the course of the captivity, the other Guardian realizes that Jack has a whole boatload of lingering issues from his time alone. He loves being touched, but 300 years of being ignored/turned away doesn't do much for the confidence that that's something other people don't mind from him. The other Guardian realizes what's up and shows him he's wrong, dammit.</p><p>I'd prefer no sex, but there can be puppy-love if anon is so inclined.</p><p>http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=475367#cmt475367</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cagey Bit of Hope

Jack definitely did NOT screech like a girl when he woke up and SOMEONE WAS TOUCHING HIM what the hell?

Definitely not. Besides, it wasn't like he minded being touched - he just really doubted the other person could be all that comfortable, considering the element he belonged to. 

"Yeh scream loik a bloody tooth fairy, mate."

"Do not!" He scoffed, mischievous smirk back in place even as he slid away from the bunny stuck with him. In an old rusty cage. A very familiar, very shadowy cage. "Um, I know where we are." His voice came out a lot more wobbly than he would have liked.

"Yeh do? Care to enloighten me?"

"I, um, accidentally ended up here, that Easter with -"

"Me." Pitch loomed out of the darkness. "Home sweet home. Isn't it lovely? _So_ glad to put those cages to use, I was sure they'd go to waste after those pesky little hummingbirds."

"Pitch." Jack glanced at Aster, surprised by the lack of surprise in his voice and the venom in his tone.

"Pleasure to have two such well-known guests as visitors!" He took a mocking bow. "Well, I must be off - places to be children to scare, you know." And just like that he was gone.

Aster sat back with a huff, leaning against the opposite side of the cage. Jack curled in his legs close, careful not to touch in the small space. They would be here a while, no need to freeze his companion, no matter how much he wished he could cuddle in to feel a bit safer. Aster always felt safe, even if he was always grumpy, kinda like a brother.

"Y'okay, mate?"

Jack nodded, sighing at the same time. "Just trying to come up with a way out of this mess." A small smirk graced his lips. "Doubt that it'll happen the same way twice."

"Right, yeh mentioned that. What exackly happened that Eastah anyway?"

"Oh. Nothing."

"Ah don't believe yeh, yeh've nevah yelled loik that before."

"I found the tooth fairies. And then Pitch found me." Jack finally said, to fill the silence. "Cue taunting, overall trickery and losing the baby teeth."

It was silent a while longer before Aster shifted again, Jack careful to shift his opposite.

* * *

Aster watched Jack. He felt kinda sorry about that whole Easter thing. Jack's body language was off, too - usually he sprawled out, like he could never be restrained. Now he curled in, like he was worried about Aster touching him.

Which was really odd, considering Aster could hear the hopes in the bottom of the kid's soul screaming for touch all the time. Just as Pitch could feel fear, he could touch that hope in the soul. Yet he avoided touch like the plague, and the bunny just couldn't figure it out. Now what the hell was he supposed to do about it?

"Is it getting hot in here?" Jack asked, sounding a bit confused.

"A little, yeah. Is that goin' te be a problem?"

"Ah, not particularly. I mean, I don't like the heat, but unless it reaches pretty epic highs I'm fine - I mean, I am the cold - but it makes it harder to control my own abilities."

"So yeh might make it colder by accident?"

"I dunno. Normally, yes, but without my staff, I'm just not sure of anything really." Jack's pale face stood out against the darkness. He was nervous, obviously.

"Well, whatevah happens happens. Ah've got fur." He was also starting to understand a little why Jack avoided touch. He doubted that the kid had ever had anyone all that willing to touch him before. His nose twitched. "Could yeh freeze the lock off?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. Right, staff. "On top of the reason we were just discussing, I'd have to make it cold enough to not only freeze the metal but make it brittle. Not happening without some frost bitten fingers and toes for you."


End file.
